Pikmin Party
Project of the FTF Inc. Do not Edit if you are not a member of FTF Inc. About Pikmin Party Pikmin Party is like Mario Party, but with Pikmin characters. Characters The # means that you must unlock her! Pictures will come soon! Unlockabel Characters Libra: Play 5 Partys Olivia: Play 25 Partys Syachi: Play the Story Mode on normal Louisa: Play the Story Mode on hard Stages The Forest Navel: Play 5x on The Impact Site and 5x on The Forest Of Hope The Distant Spring: Play 10x on The Impact Site, 10x on The Forest Of Hope and 10x on The Forest Navel The Final Trial: Play the Story Mode on Easy Perplexing Pool: Play 5x on the Valley Of Repose and 5x on he Awakening Wood Wistful Wild: Play 10x on the Valley of Repose, 10x on The Awakening Wood and 10x on the Perplexing Pool NOTE: The cave stages are unlocked with the area where they are in Pikmin 2! Modes Mini-Game Mode: Unlock 1 Mini-Game Shop: Play 3 Partys Pikmin 2 Story Mode: Play the Pikmin 1 Story Beta Click here: Pikmin Party Beta Rules You get at the start of a Party 20 Pokos and 1 Pikmin. You must buy treasures from the enemies to win with Pokos! At the beginning you must dice and the highst number is the first one. And go! You must dice again and if you get a 3 you can go 3 Spaces! Around ends when all players have dice. Then a Mini-Game comes. When you win the Mini-Game you get 10 Pikmin, #2 : 5, #3 : 3 and 4# : 1. You can get Pokos by getting on a Poko field. The winner of the entire game is the one who has got the most treasures! Areas where you can play Training place: You can learn the rules. Here are no treasures. The Impact Site: It's a very easy place. Here are 2 Ship Parts and 2 Bosses. The Forest Of Hope: Here are many enemies! Here are 9 Ship Parts and 2 Bosses. The Forest Navel: It is a very big area! Here are 9 Ship Parts and 3 Bosses. The Distant Spring: A very difficult area! Here are 9 Ship Parts and 2 Bosses. The Final Trial: The area with the hardest boss. Here is 1 Ship Part and 1 Boss. Valley of Repose: It is easy at the beginning, hard at the end! Here are 7 treasures and 1 Boss. Awakening Wood: It is a normal area. Here are 7 treasures. Perplexing Pool: It's a hard area. 7 treasures. Wistful Wild: It's an hard area with 5 treasures. Emergence Cave: An easy cave with 3 treasures. Subterranean Complex: A hard cave with 16 treasures! MORE TO COME! Modes Party Mode Play a normal Party with 4 players. Mini-Game Mode Play your unlocked Mini-Games. You unlock the mode when you unlock 1 Mini-Game. You unlock Mini-Games by playing them the first time in Party, Story or other modes. Story Mode Here can you play the Pikmin 1 Story in Party form.After you have the Good Ending you unlock the Pikmin 2 Story Mode. It's like the Pikmin 1 Story but with the Pikmin 2 Story. The only diffrence that a Bulborb which is caled PikminFan helps you in the Storys! Shop You can buy with your Pokos new things like Hard Mode and Wi-Fi Connection. Island of Pikmin You must play all Mini-Games in order to get Pikmin. If you played all Mini-Games your Pikmin Counter will go to your High-Score list. Wi-Fi Party It's like the Party Mode. Only with 4 or 8 players and Wi-Fi. The Wi-Fi Mode is unlocked when you buy the Wi-Fi Connection. It gives special Mini-Games for the 8 player mode Wi-Fi Mini-Game It's like the Mini-Game Mode only Wi-Fi and with 4 or 8 players. It's unlocked when you buy the Wi-Fi Connection. You can play the special Mini-Games for the 8 player Wi-Fi. Options ... Gallery MORE TO COME Louie Artwork.jpg|Louie as he appears in Pikmin Party Olimar Run.jpg|Olimar as he appears in Pikmin Party Saggiatarius Artwork.JPG|Saggitarius as he appears in Pikmin Party PikminFan.JPG|PikminFan as he appears in Pikmin Party Captain Olimar.jpg|Another Artwork of Olimar MORE TO COME *Pictures *Areas Interview http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/FTF_Inc./Interview Category:Fan Games Category:FTF Inc. Category:PikminFan Category:Games of FTF Inc. Category:Pikmin Games Category:PikCube Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Louie Category:Olimar Category:Saggitarius Category:Libra Category:Syacho Category:Syachi Category:Louise